Ice Cream
by samthecg
Summary: This is a short, little fuzz fic. Involving Abby and a mystery man. He can be anyone you want. But we'll call him G. Please R/R!


Ice Cream  
  
  
  
Here I am. Writing a stand-alone fuzz fic. And it's all because of my friend, Michelle. If you read this, you have to know that G can be anyone. G isn't specific. Everyone imagines G in their own way. He can be Luka, Carter or even Romano. Anyone you want. That will make this fic easier to understand.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from ER, but G is mine. You can't take G away from me!  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Strolling underneath the overhanging branches of the woods is a couple, obviously in love. You can see the gleam in their eyes. Around them, there is a little pond with ducks and an elderly man feeding them. No one else is around. The day is hot. One of those days where the roads look wet. Where you want to jump into a pool of cold water. Abby is seriously pondering that idea, while G thinks up another solution. Before jumping into the water, she decides to ask G if he has another idea.  
  
  
  
"I'm hot." She whines.   
  
"Me too. Today's a scorcher. How 'bout we get some ice cream?"  
  
  
  
She thinks for a minute and decides that ice cream would be better than jumping into a pond.   
  
  
  
"That's a good idea." She replies. So the pair walks off, out of the park, in search of an ice cream parlour.  
  
  
  
It seems like hours, when in reality, they've only been walking for a matter of minutes, when they come across a tiny, little ice cream parlour.  
  
  
  
"Have you ever been here?" he asks.   
  
"Nope. But right now, I don't care about quality. I just want air conditioning." responds Abby. "I feel the same way."   
  
  
  
So the two enter the quaint, little store to get some nice, cold ice cream. Abby walks up to the window, trying to choose which flavour would be the best. G doesn't need to look. He gets chocolate. As always. So he just watches Abby, pondering over the selection.   
  
  
  
She takes quite awhile, and G wants to order, so he asks, "Abby, why is it taking you so long?"   
  
"Well, I've got two choices- mint chocolate chip or pistachio. I can't decide. Both are great. Why do they have to make so many flavours?"   
  
  
  
Abby goes back to look at the flavours, while G goes to order. She doesn't notice him waiting in line, as she's too absorbed in her thoughts. When he gets to the front of the line, the cashier asks, "What can I get for you, sir?"   
  
He answers, "Can I have 2 ice cream cones?"   
  
"What flavours?"   
  
"How about pistachio and mint chocolate chip?"   
  
"Sure thing."  
  
  
  
The cashier goes over to the ice cream and scoops out the pistachio and mint chocolate chip ice cream cones. Abby looks up to see who ordered her two favourite flavours and sees that it's G.   
  
  
  
The cashier give him the ice cream.   
  
"Why did you get those? I thought you liked chocolate."   
  
He hands her the pistachio one. "Why did you me get pistachio, I could have easily gone with the mint chocolate chip!" She starts to pout.  
  
"You know that you look absolutely adorable when you're mad." She starts to lick the ice cream cone, losing the pout. "We're going to share."   
  
"Share?"   
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"But I thought that you like chocolate."  
  
"I do. But I'd rather have you than chocolate any day."  
  
  
  
Abby is speechless, not having any clue of a way to answer that but she doesn't need to. G lunges in and starts to kiss her. She kisses back. They stop only because of the fact that the cashier is still unpaid. Quickly, G pays for the two ice cream cones as Abby holds them, remaining in the spotlight, with all eyes in the room still staring at them.  
  
  
  
G and Abby walk out of the parlour looking quite content. The gleam remains in their eyes. The two walk across the street and over toward the park. Leaning back against a tree. The two begin to enjoy the ice cream together.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Late that night, after enjoying the day in each other's company, Abby and G Cuddle up on the couch, watching a sweet, old, black and white movie. The movie is enjoyable, but G is quite tired and falls asleep part-way through. Soon after, Abby does the same. As the credits are rolling, Abby wakes, finding the apartment chilly. First she grabs a blanket and lays it on top of G. Afterwards, she finds that a mug of hot chocolate could be good at that moment and perhaps she could sleep again.   
  
  
  
To begin, she puts the kettle on, and takes out the hot chocolate mix, a mug, some milk and a spoon. As she's getting the supplies, the thought that the kettle could awake G slips her mind. The sharp whistle goes off, surprising Abby and wakening G. She runs to the kettle and takes it off the heat. Instead of apologizing, she takes out another mug and spoon. She makes two mugs of hot chocolate and bring them to the couch.   
  
  
  
"I thought you might like some hot chocolate." She hands one mug to him.   
  
" Nah, not right now." He puts the mug down. Abby seems disappointed. But G is quick to make a comeback. "I'd rather have you than chocolate any day."   
  
She starts to giggle and puts down the mug. "Oh yeah? Well then, I guess you must really like me."   
  
The two make their way towards the bedroom, leaving the hot chocolate to go cold.   
  
  
  
***  
  
There. A short, little stand alone. I made it for my friend, but I might as well post it. Please tell me your thoughts. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Anything to make me a better writer. Don't criticize if it won't help me improve. There's no point. It wastes my time and yours. I hope that you like it. I might make more of these. They're good for writer's block. Well, it's late and I need sleep. Desperately.   
  
From your aspiring author, Sammie. 


End file.
